Death
by LAB Rats
Summary: Harry woke up in Middle Earth, and found a way to avoid all the messy battles over the ring.


Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry James Potter had woken up in Rivendale a month before the ring actually arrived, and spent that time learning everything about the world around him. His skill as a healer insured he was there when Frodo came in. The luck of his shift timing, allowed him to be there when the boy awoke.

Harry reached for the ring to hand it to the halfling, but the ring melted into his palm, causing Harry to faint.

He woke up later to see the scar on his palm, and several curious faces.

"The ring housed part of Sauron's soul. I'd some experience with such things."

"What happened to it?" Someone asked, but Harry didn't look up. He just stared at his palm, with the ring shaped scar it now bore.

"Everything in the world has some amount of magic in it. Some more then others. Metals and jewels don't hold enough to bother with, unless imbued with magic from a living donor. Things made from that once living have larger amounts. The more use something has, the more it is touched by living beings, the more magic it holds. Living beings hold larger amounts, though animals more then plants because animals have souls. The ring was created using Mt. Doom's fire, and has a soul piece in it. It holds alot of magic. The only thing with more is an istari. A magic wielder. Like me. Most Istari have a whole soul, so the ring cannot take them. I don't. When I was a baby, I was cursed to become a vessel. When I killed the soul piece inside of me, I left a hole that this soul decided to fill. Apparently, it understood that I cannot be converted, but being inside me offered more power to it's counterpart in Mordor. No, don't worry. It's not that smart. I know a way to kill it, and I will. The only way to kill the soul piece, is to kill myself. Avada Kedavra!" Harry held his wand to his temple, and his limp, lifeless body hit the floor.

Lord Elrond grabbed at him, holding a hand to his wrist. "He's dead. I can't believe it."

Aragorn, who was also there, lifted Harry's dead body onto a bed, while they discussed what to do with it.

Frodo stared at the body this man left behind, this body that housed a soul willing to kill himself, rather then let another live through him. Frodo grasped a hand, exploring it as he talked to the man's body, "Why did you do that? I'm sure we could find some other way. It shouldn't have had to kill you. What reason could you possibly have, to kill yourself without even trying?" Frodo traced the lines on the hand in front of him. "I couldn't have done that. I would never be able to. I don't know how you did that. To kill yourself like that..." Frodo felt the tears on his face. "And now I'm crying for you, and I don't even know you. All I know is what you told us before you killed yourself."

The hand moved, fingers wrapping around Frodo's. "Always cry for death, most especially the innocent. But do not cry for me, because not even death can hold me for long." Harry said, sitting up. After he spoke though, he fell back onto the pillows. "Ok, I give. Dying takes alot more energy now, then it used to."

Frodo laughed slightly. "How many times have you died?"

Harry stared at the ceiling. "Once when I was just born. Once when I was 15 months old. Once when I was 11. Once when I was 12. Once when I was 17. Once when I was 18. And just now, when I was 19. That's 7 times. I think my luck is running out."

"How can you be alive still?"

"Because my heart and soul are stronger then death's clutches."

Frodo laughed, then called for Elrond and Aragorn. Harry groaned and sat up. "The ring is destroyed. The magic from the ring is dispersed in my blood. The metal is part of my flesh. The soul piece is in the hands of the Valar, along with any lives tied to it. That should take out Sauroman, and many of the warriors in their armies. Feel free to march on those that remain. I'm going to sleep for a while. Maybe 2 or 3 days. See you then."

2 months later, the war was done. And Harry was happy. Now he could go without dying for a while. Hopefully...


End file.
